muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Valentines (Hallmark)
Muppet Valentines from Hallmark. Greeting cards File:1979vcard.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day... from your little angel! (1979) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_1979_1980_2.jpg|Valentine, I asked my dear old Granny what a guy like you would want for Valentine's Day, and she said... ..."Just never mind what he'd want. Send him a card!" Happy Valentine's Day! (1979) hallmark piggy valentines 1979 1980 5.jpg|Valentine, I love to be piggy... I want you all to myself! Happy Valentine's Day! (1980) hallmark piggy valentines 1979 1980 8.jpg|Valentine, be my Tootsie-Wootsie... ... or I'll break your Armsy-Warmsy! (1980) hallmark piggy valentines 1979 1980 12.jpg|Valentine, I like you for what you are, not what you've got... ...But what you've got ain't bad either! Happy Valentine's Day! (1980) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_set_2_1980.jpg|You're in big trouble now... ...I've decided I like you! (1980) Hallmark_valentine_set_1a_mp.jpg|VALENTINE-- You can sneak into my tent any old time! (1980) Image:1980valentine.jpg|(1980) Image:Gonzovdaycard.JPG|Oh this blazing, burning, churning sensation deep within my heart! It must be the passionate fires of love! It's either that or the pizza I had for dinner. (1981) Hallmark_valentines_stickers_1981.jpg|Sticker Valentines (1981) Hallmark_piggy_kermit_valentines_set_82_83_84_8.jpg|All of you, Valentine, I want all of you! I've always been a little piggy! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_valentine_set_1a_animal.jpg|Me want you be my... VALENTINE! (1982) Hallmark_valentine_set_1a_k.jpg|Knowing you hasn't affected me a bit! Except I can't get this smile off my face! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_set_5_1982.jpg|It's you that I want for a Valentine! Only you! All the others will just have to go or be towed away at their own expense. Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_set_2_1982.jpg|I know what you want to do on Valentine's Day! You want to hug me and kiss me and squeeze me! Right? You always did have excellent taste! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_1982_1983_5.jpg|I know I'm just a silly lady asking you to be my Valentine, but... ...a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do! (1982) Hallmark_1980s_more_valentines_1_g.jpg|Valentine, I started thinking about you at breakfast and suddenly I saw spots in front of my eyes! But as it turns out, I had nodded off into my raisin bran again! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_valentines_piggy_kermit_set_5.jpg|Valentine, When I first gazed upon you, my eyes popped out! I got all choked up inside! Chills ran up and down my spine! I knew then, you were going to take a little getting used to! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_1982_1983_8.jpg|To one of the world's sexiest Valentines... Hallmark_piggy_valentines_1982_1983_9.jpg|...from the other one! Happy Valentine's Day! (1982) Hallmark_1983_valentine_kermit_1.jpg|Thinking of you puts me on top of the world! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_1983_piggy_valentine_1b.jpg|Don't make a fuss over me VALENTINE. Treat me like any other STUNNING SEX SYMBOL! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Karate Valentine.jpg|Be my Valentine... ...or be ready with the best darn excuse you've ever had in your life! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_1983_valentines_set_piggy_2.jpg|I'd like to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day with a BIG KISS! In fact I'd like to wish you a Happy Halloween with a big kiss, and a Merry Christmas with a big kiss, and a Happy St. Patrick's Day with a big kiss, and a Happy Thanksgiving with a big kiss, and a... Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_1983_valentines_set_piggy_8.jpg|I've got a very good reason for wanting you to be my Valentine! ... and about a dozen naughty reasons for wanting you to be my Valentine! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_1982_1983_2.jpg|Me missing you? RIDICULOUS! True, but RIDICULOUS! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_piggy_kermit_valentines_set_82_83_84_2.jpg|On Valentine's Day... ... you can forget about the LIGHTS, CAMERA -- I just want a little ACTION! Happy Valentine's Day! (1983) Hallmark_valentines_stickers_1983.jpg|Sticker Valentines (1983) hallmark 1983 muppet valentine game 3.jpg|Valentine Muppets Card Game (1983) hallmark 1983 muppet valentine game 1.jpg hallmark piggy kermit valentines set 82 83 84 5.jpg|Valentine, I've found the perfect girl for you! hallmark piggy kermit valentines set 82 83 84 6.jpg|I looked in the mirror this morning, and there she was! (1984) Hallmark_1980s_more_valentines_1_try.jpg|Valentine, you can try anything you want... flowers, jewelry, candy, furs... They all work! (1984) Hallmark_piggy_valentines_set_8.jpg|It's Valentine's Day, and you know what that means! Watch your BOD, BIG FELLA! (1984) Boxed Valentines 1979 The first set of boxed Muppet Valentines produced. Each box contained twelve Valentines. hallmark 1979 valentines box set 3.jpg|Miss Piggy: I may be piggy, valentine... / ...but I want you all to myself! Happy Valentine's Day! hallmark 1979 valentines box set 2.jpg|The Swedish Chef: De phlin hge yar, de yammer-yammer. / In other words, have a Happy Valentine's Day! hallmark 1979 valentines box set 4.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear: What's a three-letter word for a perfect Valentine? / Y-O-U! Happy Valentine's Day! hallmark 1979 muppet valentines 1.jpg hallmark 1979 muppet valentines 2.jpg 1980 Sold as a box of 12 valentines which contained 4 each of the following 3 cards: hallmark stationery valentines 6.jpg 1981 Sold as a box of 12 valentines which contained 4 each of the following 3 cards: hallmark 1981 valentine card 1.jpg|Kermit: Valentine -- / (inside unknown) hallmark 1981 valentine card 2.jpg|Miss Piggy: Give me a "Y"! Give me an "O"! Give me a "U"! / Give me You, You, You for my Valentine! hallmark 1981 valentine card 3.jpg|Fozzie Bear: No joke, Valentine -- / You sure are fun! hallmark 1981 box valentines kermit.jpg Image:Hallmark1981MuppKFMPVal.jpg See also * Muppet greeting cards (Hallmark) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Paper Products Category:Hallmark Category:Valentines